Harry's Graduation
by HayleyV51
Summary: All the people who died are still alive. This is Harry's Graduation. This is his day.
1. Chapter 1: We Are So Proud

**Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**I saw this post on Tumblr that somebody should make a fanfic based on the tracked tag. The tracked tag says that let's pretend that Harry still has his family all along. There was a Battle of Hogwarts, but Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Snape, Fred etc. survived. Voldemort and his Death Eaters died. And there would be a graduation for Harry's 7****th**** Year. Alice and Frank Longbottom did not become insane. Sirius and Dumbledore would still be alive. So I'll give it a try. It says on the tracked tag too that Tonks was flirting with Remus, so that means there will be no Teddy Lupin in here.**

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .

At Godric's Hollow.

Harry was adjusting his Gryffindor tie in front of the mirror when Lily, his mother, came in.

'Hi Mother.' Lily put her hand on her son's shoulders.

'I'm so proud of you. You sacrificed yourself during the war, you attended Hogwarts again for your 7th Year, and now you're graduating.'

'I know.' Harry hugged his Mother when James, with Sirius and Remus, came in.

'I don't get a hug from my son?' James faked a hurt look. Sirius and Remus laughed.

'James…'

'Dad. Sirius!' Harry hugged both of them.

'Okay, I feel left out.' Remus said.

'The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.' Harry complimented and hugged Remus.

'We are so proud of you, son.'

'I know.' And they all went to King's Cross.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .

At The Burrow.

'Ron! Come down in here and let me see you!' yelled Mrs. Weasley.

'Mom... I'm not yet done!'

'Well, I want to fuss on you and make sure you look good. This is your Graduation Day you know.' Ron grunted. He adjusted his tie and put on his new robes. He went downstairs.

'So… do I look good now?'

'Oh my boy yes you are. Just tuck your shirt!'

'I don't want to!'

'Ron..'

'Alright alright.' Ron reluctantly tucked his shirt.

'Fred George! Are you ready with those Skiving Snackboxes?' Ginny asked.

'Oh yes we are.' Fred and George chorused.

'You are bringing those sweets? No, I do not approve.' Mrs. Weasley said.

'Mom, you know this will be good for our future.' said Fred.

'And we promise you we'll give you the money from half of our sales.' said George.

'Or all, if you want.' Fred lied.

'Would you bring those Muggle tricks, too?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'Dad, they do not sell as much as the other products do.' Fred said.

'Oh.' Mr. Weasley frowned.

'Alright, is everybody ready?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Yes.' All of the Weasleys chorused.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .

At Hermione Granger's house.

'Hermione.' Hermione turned around and saw her father.

'Hi Dad.'

'I am so proud of you. You have 12 O. and you're very smart. And you survived the war.'

'Don't forget me.' Mrs. Granger said, leaning against the doorframe of Hermione's room. Mr. Granger laughed.

' I hope both of you know that I told my professor your occupation.' Hermione faced her father.

'And I also told that you needed 10 stitches because a patient bit you.'

Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: King's Cross

**Chapter 2: King's Cross.**

All of the families went to King's Cross. All of them are going to Hogwarts with the use of the Hogwarts Express.

'How I missed this place.' Lily said, admiring the train station.

'Me too.' chorused Remus, James and Sirius. All of them went to the barrier between Platform 9 and ¾ and the Muggle train station.

'So… who goes first?' asked Sirius.

'Let Harry.' Lily suggested. All of them approved.

'No. You lot go first.' Harry insisted.

'This is your day Harry. You go first.' Remus said.

'Alright.' And Harry crossed the barrier. He admired the scarlet steam engine that says 'Hogwarts Express'. He looked up, and he saw the sign that says 'Platform 9 and ¾.' Lily, James, Sirius and Remus followed. James rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

'It's nice don't you think so?'

'Yes, yes it is.' Harry replied.

'Here comes the Weasleys.' said Sirius. The Weasleys arrived.

'Lily! James!' Mrs. Weasley greeted.

'Molly. How nice to see you.'

'You too.' Lily and Mrs. Weasley hugged each other.

'James Potter. How very nice to see you.' James and Mr. Weasley hugged each other.

'Harry!' yelled Ginny. Harry turned around to see who called his name.

'Ginny.' Harry and Ginny hugged each other tightly.

'Has any of you seen Hermione?' Ron asked.

'She hasn't arrived yet, Ron.' said Harry after a long embrace with Ginny.

'How excited of you to see the love of you life Ron.' teased Ginny.

'I miss her. Is there anything wrong about that?'

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing Ron.' said Harry.

'Sirius ! Remus !' Ron hugged both of them.

'Will you come back at Hogwarts and teach again? I've still got a year remaining you know.' Ginny asked Remus.

'I'm afraid not, Ms. Weasley. Here come the Grangers.' Ron was the first to approach them by hugging Hermione tightly.

'Ron… that's enough.' said Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione stopped their tight embrace. Mr. and Mrs. Granger formally shook hands with Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After that, Mr. Granger approached Ron.

'Ron, I know you love my daughter,. I give you both my blessings.' Ron widened his eyes.

'You – you do?' asked Ron, clearly not believing his ears.

'Of course.' Mr. Granger said sincerely.

'Dad it's too early.' said Hermione.

'Giving my blessings in advance.' and Mr. Granger winked.

'Shall we go then?' asked Mr. Weasley, checking his pocket watch.

'Yes.' James agreed.

They settled themselves inside the train. The Potters, Sirius and Remus inside one compartment. The Weasleys inside one, and the Grangers inside one.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .

At the Potters' compartment.

'It's great to be back. Finding your way. Choosing your compartment. Sitting on these seats. Getting asked if you want anything from the food trolley.' Lily said.

'I know.' James said.

'Harry, you're kind of quiet today. Is something wrong?' asked Sirius.

'It's just…. I'll miss Hogwarts. It's been my secondary home for the past 7 years.'

'We've encountered the same situation Harry.' James, Lily, Sirius and Remus chorused.

Harry smiled. At least he isn't the only one who felt the same.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .

At the Weasleys compartment.

'I still can't believe Mr. Granger gave his blessings in advance.' Ron said.

'He probably knows you and Hermione will end up together. So he gave his blessings.' Ginny said.

'Ok. I'm convinced with that.'

'_Where_ are Fred and George?' asked Mrs. Weasley, noticing that her twins were not at the compartment with them.

'Out, promoting their sweets.' Ginny said, pointing to the compartment door.

'With only 3 O., I still can't believe their joke shop at Diagon Alley would become a huge success.' said Mr. Weasley.

'Pity their products dedicated to you didn't sell that much.' said Ron.

'I know.' Suddenly, Fred and George entered.

'So we just explored the whole Hogwarts Express.' said Fred.

'And sold half of our products.' continued George.

'And made a huge pile of Galleons.' Finished Fred.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .

At the Grangers' compartment.

'Dad, I still can't believe you gave your blessings. It's way too early. I've still got to work and – '

'Well, I figured out Ron loves you, and since this is your Graduation, I thought ehy not give my blessings today? Your mother agrees.'

Hermione faced her mother.

'You do?'

'Wholeheartedly. We've been discussing this for months. Aside from being charming and handsome, he is honest, trustworthy, and he just describes the perfect man for you.'

'Don't forget that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon.' Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Graduation

**Chapter 3: The Graduation.**

The train slowed down, and finally stopped. The hallways of the train became full with all of the families making their way outside the train. When the hall became wide again, and most of the families have already made their way, the Potters, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and the Grangers went out of their compartments and made their way outside.

'We're going to take the Thestral carriages or the boats?' Ron asked Harry.

'Thestral carriages.' Harry answered. 3 carriages were up in front of them. The Potters, Sirius and Remus rode one, The Weasleys another, and the Grangers another.

'Hermione?' Mr. Granger asked her daughter.

'Yes?'

'What exactly are these creatures pulling the carriages?'

'Oh. They're called Thestrals. They can only be seen by persons who have seen death.'

'Oh.' Mrs. Granger gave a little whimper because she was scared.

'Mom, don't be so scared. They're harmless, I assure you.' Hermione said.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .

At Hogwarts:

'Welcome welcome everybody!' Dumbledore greeted happily.

'Today, we celebrate a very important event. The 1999 Graduation of 7th Years! How nice it is to see all of the students grow up and be mature. Despite the previous event that has occurred at Hogwarts, which has partially destroyed the ancient castle, me and Minerva made everything to restore the castle to its original state. For now let us all start. Please let Professor Minerva Mcgonagall host this event.'

Everybody clapped. Professor Mcgonagall shuffled in her seat and stood up. She spoke once the clapping died down.

'Thank you Professor Dumbledore. As you all know, we are going to celebrate this Graduation Day. Student's names will be mentioned according to his House. Please go up here with your family, if you wish, to receive your certificate.' Professor Mcgonagall held up a roll of parchment and cleared her throat.

'Harry James Potter!' Professor Mcgonagall said his name rather proudly.

'You guys come with me. Including Sirius and Remus.'

'But we're not part of your family. Let Lily and James go with you.' Remus protested.

'Both of you are considered family even if your surnames are Black and Lupin.' Harry, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stood up. Harry received his certificate, and proudly smiled as the photographer took their picture. They went off and went to their seats after.

'Hermione Jean Granger!'

'Ronald Bilius Weasley!'

'Dean Thomas!'

'Neville Longbottom!'

'Lavender Brown!'

'Parvati Patil!'

'Seamus Finnigan!' After Mcgonagall finished on the Graduating list of Gryffindors, Professor Sprout stood up, and proudly called the names of her graduating students.

'Justin Finch-Fletchly!'

'Ernie Macmillan!'

'Hannah Abbott!'

'Susan Bones!'

Professor Flitwick stood up, conjured a stool, stood up at it, and called the names of his graduating students.

'Anthony Goldstein!'

'Lisa Turpin!'

'Mandy Brocklehurst!'

'Michael Corner!'

'Padma Patil!'

'Terry Boot!'

And last but not the very least, the Slytherins. Professor Snape stood up, and called the names of his graduating students without the use of a roll of parchment, in an unusually proud tone.

'Blaise Zabini!'

'Daphne Greengrass!'

'Draco Malfoy!'

'Gregory Goyle!'

'Millicent Bulstrode!'

'Pansy Parkinson!'

'Theodore Nott!'

'Tracey Davis!'

'Vincent Crabbe!'

Professor Mcgonagall rolled her parchment, and sat down in her seat, looking proud. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'You might as well want to know that there will be a party.'


	4. Chapter 4: Party Party!

**Chapter 4: Party Party!**

The Great Hall transformed into a good-looking disco. There were spotlights and neon lights everywhere.

'Food fight!' announced Fred. Food was flying everywhere. Even professors are playing along with the students! Professor Snape approached Lily.

'Hi Evans.'

'Hi Sev.' Lily smiled. How Snape enjoyed hearing that nickname again from Lily's lips. Sev.

'People. They just wasted the work of House-Elves.' Hermione muttered. She sat down.

'Well, it's no use being a spoilsport. I might as well join the fight.' She grabbed a handful of food and threw it at Harry.

'Haha. Nice one Hermione.' Ron complimented.

'Thanks Ron. Wait… why are you eating and throwing food at the same time?'

'Because I want to. The food's delicious!'

'The extremely disgusting Ron.' Harry caught sight of Neville slipping on pumpkin pie.

'Still as clumsy as ever.' Harry thought. Alice and Frank Longbottom, Neville's parents, are taking lots of pictures of their son. There was a huge explosion at some corner of the Great Hall. It was from Seamus.

'Oh my god Seamus you are still blowing up food!' Lavender said.

'Well I was trying to change water – '

'Into rum. And you failed.' Lavender continued for Seamus.

Luna was chasing two gnomes for stealing food.

Ginny was cross that she couldn't join the fight because she was a year younger.

'Why do I have to be a year younger?' Ginny thought. Harry sat beside her.

'Ginny, you can join if you like.'

'I thought this was for graduating students only.'

'Everybody can join. Now come on! You're missing the fun. Ron's completely covered in food.'

Fred and George have somehow attracted a crowd.

'Skiving Snackboxes!'

'Love Potions!'

'Anti – Gravity Hats!'

'Punching Telescopes!'

On the other side of the Great Hall, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were fussing over their son Draco Malfoy.

'I'm so proud of you.' Narcissa said. Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall overlooked at the party that was happening.

'How nice it is, Minerva, to see these children grow up.'

'It is a terrific adventure and a very wonderful sight, Albus.'

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were laughing at Remus.

'Prongs and Padfoot I command you to stop laughing!'

'Moony, I can't believe that girl actually found you handsome!' said Sirius.

'Moony, what was her name again?'

'It has something like… Nympha – '

'Nymphadora Tonks.'

'I actually find her pretty. And charming.'

'Here goes our Moony again, Padfoot.' James nudged Sirius.

'I know. You dig her don't you Moony?'

'Me? No! She is way too young for me.'

'Stop lying. I'm asking Sniv – ' Lily nudged James.

'Severus for some Veritaserum.'

'No, don't! Alright alright Prongs. I like her.'

'See Padfoot? He admits it!'

Sirius laughed. Ron had somehow managed to steal a kiss from Hermione.

**So that's it. I hope you guys like the story.**


End file.
